New Friends
by GrojbandLover3603
Summary: Aquie las aventuras de unos grandes amigos. Entra y descubre que maravillosas y alocadas aventuras tendran :3 Warning: Corney, Larie, Kinim (Kim X Kin)
1. Chapter 1

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**·Lugares·**

***Tiempos***

**[Nombre de canción o persona que canta]**

**(Notas fuera de escena)**

GrojBand ya eran una sensación en PeaceVille, también eran amigos de los Newmans, pero los peli-azules todavía se tomaban algo enserio sobre quien era mejor. A Laney, Kin y Kon les agradaba la idea, pues además de ellos, eran sus únicos amigos.

Los chicos y… Laney, estaban practicando una nueva canción que consiguieron del diario de Trina, pero no la necesitaban en aquel entonces.

-Chicos… ¿en dónde tocaremos esta canción?- Laney pregunto preocupada

-No lo sé, Corey debe de tener un plan ¿no es así?- dice Kin mirando a Corey

-Lo siento, pero no se me ocurre nada-dijo Corey

-Bueno, no nos pregunten a nosotros, tenemos cenas a diario y nuestra mamá quiere dar una buena impresión acerca de nosotros, sorry- dijo Kon apenado

-Bueno… y que hay de ti Lanes ¿puedes conseguir una tocada?- pregunto Corey a la peli-roja

-Lo siento Core… Mi abuela está enferma y tengo que cuidar de ella- contesto Laney algo decaída

-Lo ciento Lanes, seguro se recuperara pronto- dijo Corey intentando animar a su amiga

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave…. Espero- dijo Laney susurrando la última parte -Cambiando de tema, necesitamos a alguien que nos consiga una tocada-

En eso la puerta del garaje se abre mostrando a nadie más y a nadie menos que los Newmans

-H-hola, venimos a saber si nos pueden ayudar en algo- dijo Carrie nerviosa, pues nunca antes le pedio ayuda a ningún grojband y mucho menos a todo el grupo

-Bien, ¿en qué quieres que te ayudemos? Beff- dice Corey algo molesto por la presencia de su ami-enemiga **(Para quien no lo sepa ami-enemiga es una combinación de amiga y enemiga)**

-Queríamos saber si ustedes tienen planeado una tocad- dijo Lenny feliz de ver a sus amigos 

-No, estamos tratando de resolver en donde vamos a tocar nuestra nueva canción- dijo Kon

-Pues, tambien nosotras- dijo Konnie pero al ver que Lenny la miraba con una cara enojada decidió decir…-Nosotras y Lenny- dijo concluyendo Konnie

-Gracias- dice Lenny dirigiéndose a Konnie

-Esperen ¿ustedes también están buscando una tocada?- pregunto Kin sorprendido

-Sí, así es – dijo Carrie dirigiéndose al cuatro ojos

-¡Que coincidencia! - dijeron Kin y Kim al unísono

-Bueno, volviendo al tema… necesitamos una tocada ¿lo olvidaron?- dijo Laney algo desesperada

-¡Tengo un plan!- dijeron al unísono los peli-azules

-¿Cuál es tu plan Riffin?- dijo Carrie

- Que tal si vamos al parque y buscamos a alguien que quiera ser nuestro representante ^^-

-¡Wow! Hasta que no nos pones en peligro- dijo Laney

- ¡Con razón esta nublado! – dijo Kon bromeando

-¿A qué se refieren? . - dice Corey confundido

-Nah, olvídalo hermano- dice Kin riéndose por de bajo

-Pero…- antes de que Corey pudiera completar la frase Konnie y Kon lo interrumpieron…

-¡Al parque!- dijeron saliendo corriendo del garaje

**·En el Parque·**

Grojband y los Newmans estaban reuniendo información de la gente que estaba ahí, pero nadie los convenció, hasta que después de un largo tiempo…

-Hola me llamo Allisson y él es mi hermano Matt- dijo una chica que vestía con tonos negros –Oí que buscan representantes-

-Sí, así es- dice Corey

-Bueno…. Mi hermano y yo estamos interesados-

-¡O enserio! Pues bienvenidos :D –

-Pero Core… ellos son dos y solo necesitamos a uno- dijo Laney tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

-Que tal mmmm… si nos llevamos a Matt y ustedes se quedan con Allisson- dijo Carrie

-Bien ya quedo-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Barney´s Burgers a conocernos mejor? –propuso Lenny con emoción

-¡Si hamburguesas!- Dijeron Konnie y Kon al unísono

-Claro, vamos- dijo Corey

Después de ir y conocerse mejor con los chicos…

**·Afuera de Barney´s Burgers·**

-La pasamos muy bien- comento Laney

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en práctica- dijo Corey

-Bye- todos de despidieron dirigiéndose cada quien a su casa

**Continuara… **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**·Lugares·**

***Tiempos***

**[Nombre de canción o persona que canta]**

**(Notas fuera de escena)**

**#Mensajes, llamadas, cartas o anuncios#**

**·****Afuera**** de Barney´s Burgers·**

-La pasamos muy bien- comento Laney

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en práctica- dijo Corey

-Bye- todos de despidieron dirigiéndose cada quien a su casa

Al día siguiente en el garaje de Corey…

Corey estaba esperando a que sus amigos llegaran a la práctica. La primera en llegar fue Allisson

-Hola, vaya normalmente llega Laney primero- dice Corey extrañado

-Bueno es que estaba ansiosa de estar con ustedes, porque aunque no lo sepan soy su fan – Dice Allisson

-¡Wow! pues que suerte que conseguiste este trabajo con nosotros-

-Si lo sé, tengo una pregunta para ustedes pero como solo estas tú te lo diré ¿Por qué necesitaban tan urgentemente una representante? –

-Pues ya somos casi una sensación en PeaceVille y es más trabajo estar en la banda y a la vez conseguir tocadas con tan poco tiempo-

–Oooo, ya veo…. ¿y ya sabes lo de Laney? –

-¿Saber qué? –

-¿¡Cómo es posible que la mayoría de las fans lo saben menos tú!? -

-Calma, ¿pero qué tengo que saber? –

-Lo ciento, todas las fans preferimos que pase con el tiempo –

-Dime que…

Corey es interrumpido por los gemelos que iban llegando a la cochera del chico peli-azul

-¡Ya llegué! – grita Kon entrando a la cochera

-¡Yo tambien! – grita al igual que su hermano

-Gracias por avisar ¬_¬# - digo Allisson algo irritada

-¿Enserio chicos? – dijo Corey igual de irritado por los gritos de los gemelos

- Si ^^ - contesto Kon

-¿Y Laney? – pregunto Kin

-¿No viene con ustedes? – dijo Allisson

-No, si hubiera venido con nosotros ya estuviera aquí – le contesto Kin

- Ooo sí, claro ^^ - dijo Allisson inocentemente

- Ella siempre suele llegar primero y ahora está retrasada – dijo Corey preocupado

-¿Por qué no le llamas? – Contesto Kon

-Valla hasta que dices algo con sentido - le dijo su hermano

-Si es buena idea, llámale – dice Allisson dirigiéndose a Corey

-Está bien le llamare – Corey saca su celular y le marca a Laney

**#Mensajes#**

-Laney ¿pasa algo? –

-Lo ciento Core, voy algo retasada, ya sabes por lo de mi abuela –

-Cierto, ¿Cómo sigue? –

-Sigue igual, no hemos notado ninguna mejora :( -

-Como lo ciento Lanes –

-No hay de donde Core, ya voy para allá –

-Ok Lanes, bye –

-Bye –

**#Fin de Mensajes#**

-¿Ya viene para acá? – pregunta Allisson

-Sí, se atrasó un poco por lo de su abuela pero ya viene –

-Que bien – dijo Kon

En eso se ve a la peli-roja entrar por la puerta de garaje

-Hola chicos, perdón por llegar tarde – dijo Laney apenada por lo ocurrido

-No importa, ya sabemos por qué el retraso – dijo Kon

-Enserio lo sentimos, Laney –dijo Kin

-Tranquilos chicos, según los médicos, se va a recuperar con unos medicamentos que le dieron –dijo Laney con más ánimo

-Bien, entonces a tocar –dijo Corey a su banda

-Pero chicos ¿Yo que hago? – pregunto Allisson

-Tengo algo para ti Allie… he ¿si te puedo decir Allie, verdad? – pregunto el peli-azul poniendo celosa a Laney, pues solamente a ella le abreviaba el nombre, pero al parecer no…

-C-Claro O/O – dijo sonrojándose no porque le gustara Corey si no que era el líder de su banda favorita ¡De su banda favorita!, pero al darse cuenta del sonrojo que produjo Allie se enfureció, claro que como siempre Corey no se dio cuenta _

-Bien, Allie ¿puedes conseguirnos una tocada para la nueva canción? – dijo Corey sin darse cuenta que de tras de el estaba Laney ardiendo en llamas de la furia y a Kin cargando a Kon como un acto de miedo.

Allie, algo nerviosa por lo que susedia atrás de Corey, respondio –C-Claro, ¿después puedo traer a una amiga?

-Por supue…. –Corey fue interrumpido por Laney

-¡¿MAS!? – dijo gritando furiosa Laney

-¡Wow! Calma ¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunto Corey algo extrañado y viendo a sus amigos trepados en el auto de trina temblando de miedo

Laney al no tener nada para responder eso, ya que no quería decirle la verdad, respondió… -Nada, olvídalo – Laney se dirigió al escenario y se sentó en el, ella se sentía entre enojada y triste

Los gemelos se dieron cuenta de la verdadera causa del comportamiento de Laney, pero no les extrañaba, pues ya sabían los sentimientos de Laney hacia Corey

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis :3, perdón por el retraso, pero ya les traigo la siguiente parte de esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Grojband no me pertenece :P**

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**·Lugares·**

***Tiempos***

**[Nombre de canción o persona que canta]**

**(Notas fuera de escena)**

**#Mensajes, llamadas, cartas o anuncios#**

Los gemelos decidieron hablar con Laney y Corey, se levantaron y cada hermano se dirigió asia uno de ellos, Kin fue con Laney y Kon fue con Corey

Laney al ver a Kin acercándose, de inmediato dijo

-Que paso ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto Laney decaída

-Vamos Laney no te pongas así- dijo Kin intentando animarla

-¿Porque razón no me tendría que poner de esta forma?-

-Mmmmm... Porque...-

-¡Lo ves!-

-Ok, muy mala idea decir eso, ¿pero por qué no le dices a Corey lo que sientes?-

-No lo entenderías Kin-

Mientras con Kon y Corey...

-Que paso hermano- dijo Corey

-No nada, solo vine a preguntarte algo-

-Claro, lo que quieras :) -

-¿Te gusta Allisson?-

-¿¡Gustarme!?, como crees Kon, solo pienso que es cool, ya sabes por la forma en la que se viste, pero nada más-dijo Corey- y a todo esto ¿Porque la pregunta?

-Mmmm... No lo sé-

-¿OK? -

**•Con las gemelas•**

Kim usaba a su hermana como prueba de un nuevo invento mientras Matt solo observaba. Carrie y Lenny estaban sentados en el escenario, uno a lado del otro.

-Me agrada que Matt se allá unido a la banda, pero a veces es un poco tonto ¿y tú qué opinas Lens?- dijo Carrie mientras miraba lo que hacían las gemelas y Matt

Lenny distraído al mirar a Carrie **(ya saben por qué le gusta Carrie) **-¿Qué?… A sí, pues me agrada que otro chico este en esta banda, ya no soy el único-

-¿Crees llevarte bien con él?-

-¿Porque que preguntas?-

-No lo sé, él es como Konnie pero es un chico-

-Tienes razón, yo opino que Konnie y Matt harían bonita pareja-

-Yo igual, pero se llevaría bien con Kin y Kon-

-Seguramente-

Todos ven a un chico entrar por la puerta del garaje, todos se quedan extrañados. El chico se dirigió a Matt y le dijo:

-¿Que hay Matt? ¿Listo para los videojuegos?-Pregunto el chico desconocido

-Mmmm… Matt ¿nos vas a decir quién es él?- pregunto Kim

-Ho si, lo siento, el es Jackson, es un amigo y hoy vamos a jugar videojuegos ya que siempre lo hasemos cada sábado **(obviamente ese día era sábado) **¿Carrie, puedo irme? –pregunto Matt

-Claro, te esperamos mañana en la práctica ¿ya sabes a qué hora venir, verdad?-

-Si, nos vemos-

Matt sale de hay con Jackson

•**En el garaje de Corey•**

Todos estavan sentados, asta que Allie entra al garaje

-Hola chicos, perdo por la tardansa, pero les consegui una tocada en el festival de primavera!-dijo Allie entrando con una chica

-¡Genial, vamos a rockear el festival! -dijo Corey emocionado

-Allisson, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?-pregunto Kin

-Ho perdon, ella es Elizabeth-

-Hola chicos, me pueden decir Liz-

-¡Hola Liz!-dijieron al unisono los gemelos

-Wow! Ustedes dos parecen muy divertidos :) -

-Hola, yo soy Laney-

-Hola Laney-

-Que tal? Yo soy Corey, Corey Riffin-en ese instante Liz quedo enamorada de Corey

-H-hola Corey-dijo Liz con corazones en los ojo, pero una ves mas Corey no lo noto, pero Laney, Kin, Kon y Allisson si lo notaron

-Laney podemos ablar?

-Claro-todos estavan poniendo atencion a la platica

-En privado-

-Emmm... si, seguro-Las dos chicas se fueron a fuera del garaje dejando a los demas confundidos

Afuera del garaje...

-Para que me querias?-dijo Laney extrañada

-Se que te gusta Corey-

-¡¿Que tu sabes que!?-

-De escho todas las fans lo saven-

-¡¿Todas, se supone que es un secreto!?-

-Tranquila, solo las fans lo saben, todas menos Corey-

-Menos mal...-

-Bueno llegando al punto, yo no estoy enamorada de Corey-

-Enserio?, yo pense que si-

-Yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas, lo que no se es si Liz esta enamorada de Corey-

-A que te refieres?-

-Mira- las dos voltean a ver a Corey afinando su guitarra y a Liz observandolo con corazones a su alrededor

-Ho genial, y ahora que hare? que tal si me quita a Core? Es lo mas probable, quien se fijaria en mi?-dijo Laney triste

-No te procupes, te aseguro que a Corey no le atrae las chicas como Liz-dijo Allie intentando animar a Laney

-Gracias-

-No hay de que-

-Hay que volver seguro nos estan esperando-

-Claro-

Allie y Laney entran al garaje

-Que tanto hacian?-

-Mmmm... nada-dijo Laney intentando cubrir la verdad

-Estavamos ablando sobre la tocada, Laney me aviso que ella va a cantar- dijo Allie esperando a que los demas se lo creyeran

-Respecto al tema, que vas a cantar Lanes?-

-Es una sorpresa-

-Esta bien... creo-

-Deveriamos practicar, el festival es en 2 dias-sugerio Kin

-Como vamos a practicar si Laney no quiere cantar asta el dia de la tocada?-pregunto Kon

-Chicos ustedes pueden precticar sin el cantante, es lo que siempre hacemos!-dijo Laney

-Hooo si es cierto :/-dijo Kon

-Bueno en lo que ustedes practican, quieres ir a la plaza con nosostras Laney?-pregunto Allie dirijiendose a la peli-roja

-Claro-

**He aquie el final de este capitulo :) intentare subir fics diarios, por fin son vacaciones asi que tendre mas tiempo para ascribir fics. En fin... espero que les aya gustado :3 no olviden dejar su reviews. BYE**

**Gracias a todod por leer! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola creaturitas del señor (elrubiusOMG :3) Lo sinto por el retraso pero apenas y pude subir la suiguiente chapter de La Pijamada. Unos se estubieron enojando por que puse un fic que no fue corney y la verdad me molesto. Suvo esos fics para la gente que si les gustan esas parjas y estare subiendo de TODAS las parejas mas populares, si a ti no te gustan puedes leer las que si y ya ;)**

**Como sea... que lo disfruten**

Laney, Allie y Liz caminaban por toda la plaza. Ellas estaban caminando asta que se encontraron a Jackson y a Matt en la tienda de videojugos

-Hey! Allisson, alli estan Jackson y Matt!-dijo Liz intentando atraer la atencion de Allie

-Donde!?-

-Emmmmm... conosco a Matt, pero quien es Jackson?-pregunto Laney

-Neh, un chico que le gusta a Allie-dijo Liz

-Callate!-Allie le grito a Liz

-Ho, con que alguien te gusta heee- dijo Laney con una mirada picarona hai est

-Bueno en realidad no me gusta...ME ENCANTA!-

-Ho ya veo-

-Ohigan, hay vienen los chicos!-grito Liz señalando a Matt y a Jackson que e dirigian hacia ellas

-Hola!- dijo Matt emocionado

-Hola chicas- dijo Jackson -Hey acaso tu eres Laney Penn de GrojBand!?-Jackson dijo ya que el tambien era fan de los Newmans y de GB igual que todos sus amigos

-Emmmm... si-dijo Laney extrañada

-Jackson es fan-dijo Liz muy poco interesada

-Hey sis! Como te ha ido con Grojband?!-

-Bien bro, y tu?-

-Igual, pero creo que me llevo mejor con las gemelas que con Larry-

-Aguarden! Allie se unio a GrojBand!- pregunto Jackson sorprendido

-Mmmmm... s-si-

-Es cierto, Allie ahora es una GrojBand-dijo Laney

-Como sea... que los trae por aca?-pregunto Liz cortando la conversacion

-Venimos a comprar un videojuego-dijo Matt entuciasmado

-Ho cierto, hoy es Sabado de videojuegos-dijo Allie

-Si, asi es, por cierto nos tenemos que ir-dijo Jackson

-Si, se les va hacer tarde para jugar videojuegos-dijo Allie en un tono sarcastico

-Jaja que graciosa ~.~-dijo Matt

-Agh.. como sea, adios-dijo Jackson apartandose del lugar junto a Matt

-Adios!-dijeron las chicas gritando al unisono desde lejos

-Quieren ir por helados?-pregunto Liz

-Si!-dijieron Allie y Laney al unisono

Las 3 chicas se dirijieron hacia la heladeria de la plaza, cada una pidio su orden y se sentaron en una mesa, Laney tenia un helado de chocolate, Allie de vainilla y Liz de fresa.

-Mmmm! Estan deliciosos!-dijo Laney savoriando su helado **(N/A: Se me acaba de antojar un helado x3)**

-Sheee-dijo Allie

-Tengo que ir a comprar esa linda blusa que esta alla!-grito Liz señalando a una blusa que estava en una tienda de ropa

-Wow! Que bonita-Dijo Laney, pero se dio cuenta de que Liz ya estava en la tienda donde estaba aquella blusa. Laney miro exrañada a Allie

-Descuida, te acostubraras-dijo Allie

-Emmmm... ok?-

-Cambiando de tema... que cantaras en el festival de mañana-

-No lose, pensaba cantar algo dedicado a Corey, pero soy muy timida para hacerlo. Creo que cantare algo diferente-

-Como que?-

-No lose, ya se me ocurrira algo... espero-dijo Laney viendo como Liz regresava con una blusa colo rosa coral con flores plateadas

-Si o no que esta hermosa!?-dijo Liz enseñando su nueva blusa

-Si, si tu lo dices...-dijo Allie

-Agh, podemos ir a la cochera?-pregunto Liz

-Ok-dijieron Allie y Laney al unison

**Y aqui termina! (El capitulo) Perdon por el retraso de este fic. Para los que no ven La Pijamada , se los dire aqui: Les quiero mandar saludos a dos amigas: Meloetta11 y GothicgirlGXD pasense por su paguina de fanfiction, ellas hacen muy buenos fics. **

**Los amos :3 Asta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, nuevo cap. Yey! No tengo nada que decir...asi que...**

**A Rockear! ... bueno mas bien... A Leer! xD**

Las chicas se diriguian a la cochera donde precticaban los chicos. Al entrar vieron a Corey y a los gemelos sentados jugando videojuegos.

-Corey, Kin, Kon, no se supone que deverian estar ensayando?!-dijo Laney

-Si, lo sabemos...-dice Kon sin quitarle la mirada a la pantalla de la T.V **(N/A: no se como le digan en su país, pero T.V. es lo mismo que una televicion, en mi país no se dice T.V. pero a mi me gusta xD )**

-ENTONCES POR QUE NO LO ESTAN HACIENDO!?-

-Calma Lanes, tubimos una mejor idea-dijo Corey

-Asi? Cual?-pregunto Allie

-Jugar videojegos y atragantarnos con sandwiches de queso xD -

Laney no hiso nada mas que rodear los ojos

-Como rayos quieren rockear mañana si no ensayan!?-dijo Laney apunto de explotar

-Calmate Laney, como te puedes enoja con alguien tan lindo como Corey- dijo Liz sin dejar de mirar a Corey

-Heee... Gracias... creo..-dijo Corey sonrojado

-Ahora si!- dijo Laney furiosa apunto de matar a Liz pero los chicos la detubieron mientras Liz solo retrocedia con miedo.

::

Despues de todo ese relajo...

-Laney tiene rasón, como piensan rockear en el ecenario?-dijo Allie preocupada

-Ok ya entendimos, pero la estudiamos y confiamos que saldra bien-dijo Kin relajado

-Emmmmm... chicos, Liz me esta asustando-dice Corey intentando alejar a Liz, ya que ella estaba apegada a Corey con corazónes a su alrededor

-Mira el lado bueno, Laney esta en el baño-dijo Allie

-Aun no entiendo por que Laney se porta asi con Liz-dice Corey intentando entenderlo

-ENCERIO!?-dijieron todos menos Liz que no savia ni que onda por estar enbobada viendo a Corey

Laney sale de un cuarto que se suponia ser el baño, se dirije a sus amigos y dice...

-Hey, chicos! De que me perdi?-dice la peli-roja inocentemente

-De nada jejeje...-dice Allie nerviosa

-Pero...-dijo Corey pero antes de acabar fue interrupido

-Callate!-le grita Allie

-huu ~.~ -

-Hey! Ya vieron la hora? Ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Kin

-Cierto se nos hace tarde, mamá nos va a matar!-dijo Kon preocupado

Los gemelos salen del garaje corriendo como si los estubiera persiguiendo un perro rabioso

-Yo tambien me tengo que ir, vamonos Liz...Liz...LIZ!-dijo Allie al ver que su amiga no respondia. Como no respondio la agarro del braso y la arrastro hacia la salida

-Asta mañana Corey-dijo Liz enbobada

-Heeee... asta mañana-dijo Corey sonrojado. Laney penso en ese instanre "Ho no! A Corey le gusta Liz!?"

-Adios chicos-dijo Allie llevando a rastras a su amiga

-Bueno Corey... ya es tarde, me tengo que ir... bye-dijo Laney decaida, ella estaba caminando hacia la salida, pero...

-Laney espera!-dijo el chico

-Que paso Core?-

-Heee... bueno, yo solo queria saver por que eres tan mala con Liz.. -dijo nervioso

-Porque Corey? Porque eres tan obvio?-

-A que te refieres?-

-Agh, olvidalo-

-No Lanes, porfavor dime-

-Lo siento-Laney le da un beso en la mejilla a Corey -Adios-dice Laney y sale corriendo hacia su casa

Corey se quedo paralisado ante ese acto, solo se agarro la mejilla donde Laney lo habia besado. Laney corrie por la calle con lagrimas en sus ojos, por la rapides en la que hiba y por el viento, sus lagrimas salian de su cara. Laney llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie, asi que sin pensarlo subio a su cuarto y se enserro

-Por que esa tonta Liz me tiene que quitar a Corey!?-dijo al viento

-Era de esperarlo... ella lo tiene todo y yo... yo asta paresco un niño, ella es tan linda y perfecta... cualquier hombre se fijaria en ella-dijo sentada en su cama con lagrimas escurriendo por toda su cara, asta quedarse dormida

***A la mañana siguiente***

Laney desperto, vio la hora e hiso su rutina de cada mañana , se preparo y se diriguio a la casa de Corey

Al entrar, todos ya estaban hay

-Valla Laney, alfin llegas-dijo Kon

-Perdon se me hiso tarde-dijo Laney aun triste por lo de ayer, pues la chica perdio su cofiansa. Ella creia que Corey jamas se le declararia

-No te preocupes aun tenemos tiempo, salimos en 30 minutos-dijo Allisson

-Hay que ir al festival, donde es?-pregunto Corey

-En el parque-

-Super! Vamos!-dijo Kin saliendo del garaje

•**En el parque•**

Los chicos estaban en el ecenario preparandose para tocar, asta que llego su hora. El talon se abrio mostrando a GrojBnd, Corey agarro el microfono y dijo..

-Hola PeaceVille-grito, gritos y mas gritos **(N/A: Acuerdense que grojband ya era famoso... bueno solo en PeaceVille :] ) **

-Hoy, nuestra bajista, Laney Penn cantara-Corey le paso el microfono a Laney, mientras gritos y aplausos se escuchaban

-Bueno... voy a cantar una canción que yo escribi, espero que les guste-

**[Demi Lovato- Until You're Mine]**

**My state of mind is starting to get the best of me **

**I need you next to me **

**I'll try to find a way that **

**I can get to you **

**I just wanna get to you **

**The world **

**I see is perfect now **

**You're all around **

**With you **

**I can breath **

**Until you're mine **

**I have to find **

**A way to fill this hole **

**I've got to fight **

**Without you here by my side **

**Until you're mine **

**Not gonna be even close to complete **

**I won't rest until you're mine (mine) **

**All lonely inside **

**I can only hear your voice **

**Ringing through the noise **

**I can't fight my mind **

**Keeps on coming back to you **

**Yeah always back to you **

**Wanting something out of reach **

**It's killing me **

**You're all I see yeah **

**Until you're mine **

**I have to find **

**A way to fill this hole inside **

**I've got to fight **

**you here by my side **

**Until you're mine **

**Not gonna be even close to complete **

**I won't rest until you're mine (mine) **

**Cause **

**I'm wondering **

**If we were meant to be **

**Forget about waiting **

**Just hold me **

**I'm ready to begin **

**The waiting has to end **

**Right now, too late **

**I've got to find a way **

**Yeah yeah **

**Mine **

**Until you're mine **

**Until you're mine **

**Without you here by my side **

**Until you're mine **

**Not gonna be even close to complete **

**I won't rest until you're mine **

**My state of mind is starting to get the best of me **

**I need you next to me**

Al terminar la canción todos gritaban y aplaudian

-Gracias!-dijo Laney al publico

GrojBand bajo del ecenario

-Eso estuvo genial chicos!-dijo Allie

-Gracias-dijo Laney

-Bueno como ya no tenemos nada que ensayar, les dejo el dia libre-dijo Corey

-Yey! Dia libre!-grito Kon

**Esto es todo! Esperen el siguiente cap. Tengo una gran idea ;)**

**He decidido hacer los fics mas largos.**

**Hey tu, si tu deja tu riview, si tu el que esta leyendo esto :3**

**Los quiero chao :***


	6. Chapter 6

**H-hola soy!... Karen :\ ok no **

**Aqui el siguiente cap. Yey!**

Los chicos estaban super, pero super! Aburridos...

-Agh quiero hacer algo, lo que sea! Pero algo!-grito Laney al viento

-Vamos no es tan malo... agh a quien engaño! Esto es aburrido!-dijo Allie

-Pues yo si me estoy dibirtiendo-dijo Liz a lado de Corey, ella solo lo veia

-Mmmm... Liz, esto es raro e incomodo, en resumen...Deja de mirarme!-dice Corey decesperado, Laney solo suspiro de tristesa ante ese acto

-Tengo una idea!...-dijo Kin -Neh... ya se me fue-

-Ya se! vamos a la playa!- propuso Allie

-Como vamos a ir?-pregunto Kon

-Mmm... Liz, recuerdas a Sam?-pregunto Allie a su amiga vanidosa

-Haaaaa...no xD -

-Agh, acuerdate, una peli-cafe con cabello recojido-

-Hooo si, ella tiene una casa en la playa... Podriamos ir-dijo Liz

-Genial!-grito Corey de alegria

-Emmmm... no lo se, yo no quiero ir-dijo Laney algo timida y nerviosa

-Vamos Lanes, sera genial!-dijo Corey intentando animarla

-Jeje...si...no lo creo, yo no encajo con la playa-

-Perfecto! Llamare a Sam. Nos vemos aqui en dos horas-dice Allie ignorando a su amiga

-Para que intentar -_- -dijo Laney frustrada

-Oye, quien nos va a llevar?-pregunto Kin

-Mi hermana le puede pedir prestada la camioneta a mis tios-Propuso Laney

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Trina aparecio desde las escaleras del garaje

-Quen dijo Playa!? Yo hire con ustedes-dijo Trina bajando de las escaleras

-Trina, no es necesario que vallas _# -

-Tu lo dijiste... no es necesario, pero aun asi voy a ir-

-Trina yo tambien quiero ir-dijo Mina que estaba junto a ella

-Lanes, en la camioneta de tu hermana cabe para dos personas mas?-pregunta Corey volteando a ver a Laney

-Pus...si ya que-

-Super! Vamos Mina tengo que preparame y asi-

-Si... ya voy Trina-dice Mina saliendo del garage con Trina

Todos se fueron a sus casa para preparar sus cosas. Corey estaba esperando a los demas. El tenia una camiseta de tirantes azul con rayas blancas un short de mezclilla color blanco y en lugar de su gorro llevaba un sombrero blanco.

La cochera se abrio mostrando a los gemelos y a Laney

-Listos para la playa!?-grito Kon emocionado mientras entraba al garage. El llevaba una camiseta blanca y unas bermudas de mezclilla. Kin tenia una camiseta de mangas largas color negra y un pantalon corto de mezclilla

-Sigo sin creer que esto es una buena idea-dijo Laney nerviosa. Tenia un short de mezclilla con y una blusa blanca con transapariencia

-No entiendo que tiene de malo la playa para ti, Lanes-dijo Corey

-No lo entederias-

En ese momento entraron Allie y Liz. Allie tenia un short de mezclilla y una blusa negra y Liz tenia un vestido color rosa coral con detalles blancos

-Hey! Allie-dijo Laney saludando a su amiga

-Que hay Laney! Lista para la playa?-

-No estoy segura-

-Por?-

-Es algo complicado-

-Oigan, ya se tardaron los demas-dijo Kin

-Mi hermana dice que ya va en camino-dijo Laney guardando su celular

-Jackson y Matt no tardan, ya me mandaron un mensaje-dice Allie, pero Allie tiene una cara de sorprenida -Esperen... Laney tiene una hermana!?-

-Si, ella se llama Roxy-dijo Laney **(N/A: si no saven quien es Roxy, **

**revisen mi nuevo oc)**

-Siempre he pensado que tu y Roxy son identicas-dijo Kin

-Ella me cae bien, es cool -dijo Corey recordando a Roxy

En eso se ve a Jackson y a Matt entrar. Jackson llevaba un short gris y una camiseta blanca, con cuello en forma de V, que hacia a Allie babear X3. Matt tenia una camiseta con rayas naranjas y unas bermudas cafes

-Hola chicos! Hola Allie-dijo Jackson mirando a Allisson

-H-hola Jackson-dijo Allie con unos ojos de corazón. Laney la miro con una mirada picarona

Allie volteo y se da cuenta-Que?-pregunta Allie a su amiga peli-roja

-Nada-dice Laney picarona, Allie solo se quedo confundida

-Que hacian?-pregunta Matt

-Nada, solo platicando de la hermana de Laney -dice Liz

-Laney tiene una hermana!?-dicen Matt y Jackson al unisono

-Agh... si, si tengo una hermana _# -

-Cool :D-dice Jackson

-Ya se tardo...-dijo Kon

De inmediato se estaciona en frente del garaje una camioneta color verde agua estilo playera y capás de llevar a 14 personas **(N/A: se que no existen ese tipo de camionetas que pueden caver mas de 14... pero ya saven... la magia del fic X3. P.D: Trina, Mina y Roxy son amigas ) **donde venian Trina, Mina y Roxy en el haciento del piloto. Trina tenia un vestido rosa elevado, Mina tenia una falda que le llegaba asta arriba de las rodillas y Roxy llevaba un short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo.

-Hey! Hermana!-dice Laney chocando los puños co su herman

-Hola hermanita-dijo Roxy mientras despeinaba el cabello de Laney

-Que hay Roxy!-grito Corey feliz de ver a Roxy

-Hey Corey! Que cuentas?-

-No tanto-

-Roxy!-gritaron los gemelos

-Gemelos! Como les va?-

-Genial :D -

-Se nota que tu banda y tu hermana se llevan bien-dice Allie

-Si-

-Oigan, no quiero interrumpir pero Sam y los Newmans no han llegado-dijo Liz llamando la atencion de los demas

-No terdan-dijo Kin

En eso se aparecen los Newmans. Carrie tenia una falda asul con detalles blancos y una blusa blanca. Larry tenia una camiseta de tirantes verde y un short de mezclilla. Kim tenia una blusa negra y una falda de mezclilla y Konnie llevaba un short asta las rodillas y una blusa blanca.

-Que hay chicos-dijo Carrie entrando junto a su banda

-Al fin Beff-dijo Corey

-No empieces Riffin!-

De inmediato entra un joven con un vestido morado elevado y tenia el cabello suelto, ella era Sam. Kon solo la miro y quedo loco por ella **(awwwww!...que cursi :P)**

-Chicos ella es Sam-dijo Allie presentando a Sam

-Hola-dijieron todos

En ese insatante Kon se aserco

-Hola me llamo Kon :) -

-Hola Kon-dijo Sam con un suave rubor en su cara

-Bueno chicos, no quiero interrumpir, pero ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Liz interrumpiendo a Sam y Kon

-A la playa!- grito Larry, todos corrieron a la camioneta, cuando Kin y Larry hiban a entrar a la camioneta, Corey cierra la puerta

-Hey!-gritaron Kin y Larry

-Lo siento chicos, pero ustede tendran que ir en la cajuela-dijo Roxy desde el auto

-Que!?-se quejo Kin

-Pero Trina y Mina se tenian que venir-dijo en vos baja dirijiendose a la cajuela junto a Kin

**Aqui termina :) ... el cap.**

**Deja tu review porfis! Esta justo abajo...si hay, si ves el boton?, dale click... eso muy bien :3**

**Adios lo quieroooo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, lamento la tardanza… no me regañen! Waaaa! XD**

**Aquí el siguiente…siguiente… a ver qué sigue?... o si, el siguiente cap.**

**CONTINUEMOS! **

Los chicos… y chicas, se estaban quejando.

-Ya vamos a llegar?, Roxy- pregunto Laney con un tono desesperado

-Me duele mi trasero!-grito Kon acomodándose en el asiento

-Créeme que esto es incómodo- se cejaba Kin

-Hey! quita tu pierna de….. ahí!- grito Larry

-Perdón pero si no te has dado cuenta que esta cajuela es muy pequeña y todavía alguien trajo unos bolsos grandes- dijo Kin mientras volteaba a ver a Trina

Todo el camino se la pasaron peleando esos dos ¬¬… hasta que al

fin llegaron. Todos se bajaron de inmediato.

-Al fin! Tierra firme!- gritaba Lenny con la extrema felicidad en su rostro :'D

La playa estaba llena, parecía un fiesta, había concursos, bailes, juegos y puestos de comida.

-Wow!-decía Corey bajado del auto

-Hey, Sam, en donde está tu casa?- pregunto la peli-roja

-Mi casa?-

-Dijeron que tenías una casa en esta playa-

-Hoooo si es cierto, jejeje….esta por aquí- Sam se dirigía a una enorme casa blanca y moderna de un solo piso, pero demasiada grande, tenía 5 recamaras con tres camas y una recamara con 1 cama, también tenía 3 baños, jacuzzi y piscina y una gran mira al océano **(Quiero tener una casa así :'( )**

Cuando todos entraron a la casa se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Esta es tu casa?!-pregunto Kon

-No es mi casa…. Es de mi papa, así que no hagan un desastre-

-K-kon- decía Kin

-Que pasa bro?-

-Eso es una consola de videojuegos?!-pregunto Kin señalando a una consola que estaba conectada a una pantalla plasma que estaba en la pared frente a un sillón.

-Sí, si lo es ._.-decía Sam, cuando de inmediato los gemelos salieron corriendo como un jet hacia la consola

-Es la nueva consola!-gritaba Kon

-Donde dormiremos?- pregunto Carrie mientras admiraba el lugar **(Si, así es… habrá más capítulos donde GB y sus amigos estarán en la playa… yey! )**

-Bueno… hice algunos planos, así que… Carrie, Kim y Konnie compartirán la habitación-

-Si!-dijeron las tres juntas

-Elijan su habitación chicas- en eso las tres se fueron a una habitación –Ok, Trina y Mina con Roxy, Matt y Jackson con Larry y Allie y Liz con Laney-todas y todos se fueron a una habitación

-Y nosotros?- pregunto Corey junto a Kin y Kon

-Ustedes compartirán habitación-

-Pero en dónde?- pregunto Kon

-La única habitación que queda es…. junto a Carrie, Kim y Konnie-

-Que! No estaré junto a ellas!-decía Corey

-No queda otra habitación-

-Claro que sí, que hay de esa?- decía Kon apuntando a una habitación bacía

-Esa es mi habitación, solo tiene una cama, enserio quieren dormir juntos?-

-Qué?! No! Agh!-decían los tres al unísono

-Agh, tendremos que dormir junto a ellas-decía Corey mientras se dirigía a la habitación seguido de Kin y Kon

Así quedaron acomodados: Roxy, Trina y Mina estaban hasta el fondo de la parte derecha de la casa, del lado derecho del pasillo estaban Corey, Kin y Kon, junto a ellos estaban Carrie, Kim y Konnie y a lado había un baño, del lado izquierdo del pasillo estaban Larry, Matt y Jackson, a lado de ellos había otro baño. En el fondo izquierdo de la casa había un baño, en el lado derecho del pasillo estaba el cuarto de Sam y del lado izquierdo del pasillo estaba la habitación de Laney, Allie y Liz. En medio de la casa estaba un gran comedor, una tele, una consola de videojuegos y un moderno sillón. Afuera estaba la piscina, el jacuzzi y un gran mirador a toda la playa.

Los chicos se prepararon para salir a la playa. Cuando llegaron…

-Iré por una bebida-decía Sam alegándose del lugar

-Y-yo igual-dijo Kon siguiendo a Sam

**Aquí termina! Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció, lo sé, estuvo corto, pero prometo subir fics más seguido **

**Espero que les allá gustado**

**Hasta pronto! :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Hace mucho! Me extrañaron? ... Apuesto a que si :D**

**No tengo nada que decir…. Así que continuemos!**

-Hey chicas! Hay un salón de belleza por aquí cerca, quieren ir?- Trina dijo con una voz fresa XP

-Ok!- Roxy y Mina siguieron a Trina

-Bueno… yo iré a los videojuegos… sin mi hermano :( -decía Kin yéndose cabizbaja

-Espera Kin!- Kim grita y de inmediato Kin voltea -Puedo ir contigo?-

-Mmmm…. Oki :D –

-Yey!-Kin se va seguido de Kim

-Espera hermana!-Konnie corre lo más rápido que puede, lo va lograr, LO VA LOGRAR! Y… nah no se crean, solo los siguió XD

-Liz, Laney, quieren refrescarse en el mar?!- pregunta Allie muy emocionada

-No lo sé…..-decía Laney nerviosa pero fue interrumpida

-Si! Vamos!-Liz grito jalando a Laney de las manos y yéndose con Allie

-Bueno, Larry, Jackson, vamos a la pista de baile- dice Matt

-Ok!- dijeron al unísono, ellos se fueron dejando a Corey y Carrie solos

-Con quien menos quiero estar-Corey rueda los ojos

-No empieces Riffin!-

-Como sea… yo me voy-Corey se marcha sin saber a dónde ir al igual que Carrie

Con Sam y Kon…

Sam estaba sentada pidiendo su orden, hasta que llega Kon

-Me puede dar…. Hola Sam no esperaba verte por aquí-Kon se hace el sorprendido XD

-Pero si yo los traje aquí…-

-Rayos! empecé mal-susurra

-Jejeje…..-ríe por de bajo

-No te rías ~.~-

-Jajaja eres muy simpático y tierno ^^ -

-Deberás! *.* -

-Si-

-Yes!... digo, gracias :D –

-EJEM! Cual va ser su orden- decía el camarero que estaba esperando desde que inicio la conversación

-Yo quiero un agua de piña- decía Liz mientras miraba el menú

-Ok, y usted… señor?-

-Ha… que? A si… yo una de coco-

-Ok ¬¬ -decía el pobre camarero ya desesperado

Con Allie, Liz y Laney…

Allie y Liz estaban salpicándose una a la otra y divirtiéndose en el mar

-Ven Laney! Te lo estás perdiendo-grito Allie

-No pienso meterme ahí!-

Las chicas se salieron y se secaron.

-Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a la playa?- pregunta Allisson

-Es complicado…-

-Si aja, ya cuenta- y como siempre Liz, invadiendo el espacio de los demás :P

-Sí, gracias Liz ¬¬ … bueno, cuando era pequeña me encantaba venir a jugar con las olas de la playa… casi seguido venia junto a mi papá, él se quedaba afuera del mar vigilándome, pero un día se descuidó y una ola me arrastro, grite y pedí ayuda como pude pero el agua que me tapaba la cara no dejaba que fuera oída, recuerdo que tampoco podía respirar y eso fue muy desesperante, hasta que un salvavidas me rescato pero me faltaba oxigeno así que me tuvieron que llevar al hospital, desde entonces no quise volver a ir a la playa-

-Wow…-decía Liz impresionada

-Wow… pero eso ya fue pasado y mira el mar está tranquilo- Allie se levanta junto a Liz y señala el mar- Vente vamos!-

-No lo sé…- Laney voltea y mira como el mar está tranquilo, no hay ni una ola –Está bien-dice la pelirroja intentando no arrepentirse. Rápidamente corre asía la dirección del mar sierra sus ojos y después de unos pasos siente como el agua salada toca sus pies, abre los ojos y da un suspiro de alivio

Carrie estaba buscando a Corey, hasta que lo ve

-Oye Corey! Hay una competencia de canto en la pista de baile, que te parece si competimos tu y yo junto, que dices?-

-Tu y yo, en una competencia sin ser rivales? Que te pico?-

-Vamos Riffin, toda nuestra banda está en paz excepto nosotros, que dices, hacemos las paces?-

-Algo te tomaste?-

-RIFFIN! Dije… HACEMOS LAS PASES?!- Carrie se le salieron llamas en los ojos y esto asusto a Corey **(N/A: ovbio :T )**

-E-esta b-bien- dijo temblando

-Oki :D –

Konnie y Kim jugaban en las maquinitas, mientras que al pobre de Kin lo ignoraban.

-Chicas, llevo aquí esperando a que me dejen jugar :/ -

-Hermana deja que Kin juegue con migo, plis!-Kim le susurro a su gemela con los ojos cristalizados

-Y yo que recibo?-

-20 pesos-

-Va- Konnie dijo de inmediato –Puedes jugar por mi si quieres Kin-

-Ya era hora-

Kim y Kin pasaron las horas jugando, llevaban como 20 partidas

-Ya! Me rindo tu ganas!-decía Kin desesperado

-Cómo es posible que te gane 17 veces… espera si lo sé! Soy la mejor!- Kim empezó a bailar El Baile De La Victoria :'D

-Agh!-

**Hasta aquí le dejo, intentare subir más seguido… lo prometo :T**

**Díganme que les pareció dejando tu review, denle like…que? no existe el botón de like?! MALDITOS CHINOS!**

**Buano… Chao :3 **


End file.
